1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door glass run to be attached on a door frame of a car door.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a door glass run 3 (hereinafter, simply referred to as a glass run) is attached on a door frame 2 of a door 1 of a car along an inner side of the door frame 2 for guiding up/down movement of a door glass 5 and sealing a gap between a circumferential edge of the closed door glass 5 and the door frame 2. Further, front and rear vertical extension frame portions 2A of the door flame 2 are provided in a door body and the glass run 3 is attached also on each of the vertical extension frame portions 2A.
Generally, the glass run 3 has a configuration as shown in FIG. 6, in which lips 35 and 36 extend, in a direction to face each other, from the opposite ends, at an opening side, of a body portion 30 which is U-shaped in section. In the glass run 3 attached on a vertical frame of a door frame 2 including extension frame portions 2A, the door glass 5 moves up/down as peripheral portions of opposite surfaces of the door glass 5 contact the lips 35 and 36 of the glass run 3, respectively, and an edge surface of the door glass 5 is also in contact with a bottom surface 31 of the glass run 3.
The bottom surface 31 of the glass run 3 is subject to smoothening treatment by spraying urethane resin, silicon resin, or the like so as to improve the slidability of the door glass 5. However, there has been a problem that foreign matters (or foreign materials) such as sand, dust, and the like may come into the body portion 30 of the glass run 3 and may deposit on the bottom surface 31 to thereby gradually lower the slidability of the door glass 5.